Another Fairy Tale Story
by Kilanya
Summary: Ino is a princess, who doesn't wants to get married. She made a deal with the king and run away from the castle, taking Sakura and Tenten with her. Now on the way to the Uchiha castle, her friends are quarreling with some Emo brats, what was the name? Sasgay and Birdy? Rated T for violent language! SxS SxI NxT NxH SxT


This time it's a fairy tale story in a fantasy middle age century. Image the cloths and places a bit more creative than I wrote.

Please ignore my bad english ^^

Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto! Only this plot.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Being a princess sucks

It was once a princess living in a castle far away from the country. However that didn't matter since her beauty was well-know through the world, her fairy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes, the elegance of a foreigner were here trademark. Her father, one of the four kings in Konoha, wanted to arrange a marriage before she becomes a real woman (18 years old.). But the princess wasn't like other princess, Ino Yamanaka was different after all.

"Father! I'm still fifteen and you already want to marry me off to a pervert?"

Her father was sitting in the throne like he owned the place, which he did... He dismissed his ministers to have a private conversation with his daughter who was ready to explode.

"Listen Ino, in less than one month you'll be sixteen, after that it be even harder to find a husband for you. If there is no heir, there woul-"

"Heir my ass!", his only daughter interrupted him. "Don't you care for my heart? I seek for love!"

"My dear daughter, it is only an engagement not marriage. Please understand. As much as I want to see you happy, I'm holding the responsible as a king."

Ino circled her eyes in an over dramatic way.

"Tse, cut the crap with your 'I'm a good father talk', just hearing it makes me sick. And who are you lying to old geezer? You wanted a son, but couldn't since mother died trying to give birth to my brother but ended as a miscarriage."

"Don't blame me. If only your mother is alive then I don't have to deal with your everyday chitchat. It feels like every time you open your mouth I get a headache."

Her father shook his head, imaginary singing this lost case aka Ino Yamanaka.

"You wouldn't if you just listen to it!"

"Then what do you plan to do?", he asked in a serious tone.

"Let me choose the man I have to spent the rest of my life with by myself."

He started to laugh, unintentionally making his daughter angry.

"What?!"

"Ino you're a beauty, but you personality sucks."

"Yeah, remember, I got that personality from you!"

They glared at each other, even when Inoichi started another conversation.

"How about a deal my dear daughter?"

"You have my ears, beloved father."

"I allow you to find a husband by yourself, but under three conditions."

Her father ordered a soldier to bring paper and feather, as soon he came back, he started to write down the conditions.

"First. The man you choose loves you just the way you are, so choosing a hot, handsome or sexy one isn't accepted if he doesn't love you. Also if you love him and he doesn't love you is invalid."

He made a short break to see if Ino understood so far. She kept staring, waiting for her father to continue.

"Second. You're not allowed to present yourself as the princess." He didn't let his daughter interrupt him. "He should love you and not your title, so go undercover, as long as nobody recognize you it's accepted. And at the end, you're not allowed to return, if you do you have to show me your lover. If you don't find the love of your life, you have to return by your seventeenth birthday and marry the guy I 'll choose without any complain."

"Deal!", was the first thing she said when her father finished talking.

"For my safety can I bring my personal bodyguards?"

"Shouldn't you be taking more?"

"A girl wandering around with so many people who looks like Hulk and always stick to her. Wouldn't it seem suspicious and drive my future husband away?". Raising a brow.

"Seems that there is no other way, but both of them must go."

Her father sighed and signed the contract, instead of giving it to a subordinate to deliver it, he just tossed the contract to her. Taking out her own feather, using the ink which the soldier was holding, she signed the paper and tossed it back with more force.

"Bye Daddy! I want to find my husband as fast as possible."

She happily said while running out of the hall, leaving a perplexed father behind. Even when his daughter couldn't hear him anymore, he still wished her good luck.

...

...

...

The sounds of swords crashing into each other only got missed due to the loud cheering of the soldiers. On the training ground were two girls, clearly younger and feminine than the soldiers around them, training their swords skill.

"Take that!", screamed the brown-haired one, aiming her sword to stab her opponent's stomach. The pink haired easily dodged it by jumping out of the range.

Just when she was about to sprint back the audience suddenly went silence. The change of the atmosphere made the two fighters turn their heads to an out-standing person by the audience, smiling at them.

It took three seconds to realize who that person was and another one to kneel on one leg, followed by the soldiers and an synchronic greeting. "Princess Yamanaka, accept the greetings of your mere soldiers."

"Have my thanks.", she smiled, ordering the soldiers to stand up," I'm sorry for interrupting but I need to speak with Sakura and Tenten. Would you two please follow me to my room?"

Those two person quickly bowed, when they raised the head, Sakura was the one talking. "Princess, it would be our pleasure, but...", she quickly peeked at Tenten,"It would be better if we get changed first."

Ino shook her head. "Doesn't matter, follow me to my room first."

They both nodded and did as ordered. During the walk nobody said a word, till they arrived in front of her room. Two maids opened and closed them as soon they entered the room. Ino turned around, her image of a beautiful princess would be destroyed if someone would see that a big grin all over her face.

"Whatever you did, we won't help you to get out of it, Ino-pig."

Said person still grinned, her right hand pointed at Sakura then to Tenten.

"You both are my personal bodyguards, so you how about an adventure?"

The said bodyguards looked at each other, at back at the crazy person.

"Normally I don't care about your plans, but this time I have to agree with Sakura. Whatever you did, just go and apologize."

Ino snorted offended.

"Don't treat me like a criminal!"

"Is that an order?", came from both girls.

"Yes!", was her clear answer.

"Then we won't listen.", was their reply.

In the hierarchy, everybody must listen to the king, so the daughter of the king, the princess is the third mightiest person in the country. Normally it would cost the head if you disobey, but not in this case, since those three are childhood friends.

Somewhere between laughing at Ino and their annoying sweat-stinking clothes, they took the matter a bit more serious.

"So what's this all about? You know that Ten loves training as much as breathing air."

"Yeah sorry about that, but I want to leave as soon as possible."

"Leave? Which castle are we going this time?"

Two of them sat down around the table, while Ino was jigging around.

"We're going to freedom!"

There was a moment of silence.

"Before I officially declare you as a mental disordered and sent you to the asylum, would you mind telling us what's gotten into you?"

The princess took a seat across from them and started talking. "Well you would never believe what my father wanted...", she was telling the story like this for ten minutes. Not missing any details, not even the ones which didn't exist, as example, "My perfect prince will be the most handsome person in the world. No need to mention that he must have a six-pack.", or things which are meaningless, "So my father was angry at me, when he stared at me I just stared back. Why that old geezer just doesn't want to give up? It's so damn annoying that he as the king always wants to win, argh."

Maybe is was longer than ten minutes, in the end Sakura and Tenten couldn't concentrate anymore. "Ino, don't forget to breath!"

"Sorry Teny, but I can stay in Konoha for a year without my father bothering me! You girls are coming with me, right?"

"Sure I would never back down to a new challenge. I'm in."

"Forehead?"

Both girls were staring at her, Sakura's head full with the thoughts of the pressure and responsibility to protect the princess..."Guess I have no choice."

"Yeeeeeeees! Thanks Teny, Forehead!"

Ino ran around the table and hugged her best friends.

"Haha, alright, we got it, you're super happy, so till when do we have time to pack and more important what do you plan to do for a year?"

"Simple!" Ino let go of them, fetched some things, then slammed a paper on the table, followed by a map and a big bundle.

"Daddy was so nice to pay the trip. 1000 gold coins. Money will be split like on the paper, 40% will be our back up money and hidden in the baggage and 20% will each of us carrying or taking care of it on his on way."

She put the coins on the other side of the table. "This map shows all the inn we can stay while traveling, also there is already a route I like to go. The first place will be Crow City where the Uchiha castle stands. If any of you pro's have something against it, just change it later."

With that she also put the map away. "Now the last problem is my identity."

"Our identity."

Ino looked surprised.

"We are your personal bodyguards, even if the normal folks wouldn't recognize us, most of the noble and especially enemies will. Our job is to protect the princess, if we walk in our uniforms it would automatically reveal your identity. Everybody will know who you are. Which only means that we need to change as well.", explained Sakura.

"Smart-ass, so what identity should we take over?"

"First you should tie your hair, in the castle only the princess is allowed to walk around with the hair open, unless it's short-haired. It would lessen the attention you get. No silk clothes or other highly quality clothes and expensive jewelry is forbidden. Have you already thought of who you want to play?"

Sakura was staring at Ino for an answer, she wasn't listening anymore, instead searching for hair tie.

"Anyway, Tenten, I think it would be the best if you let your change your hair, but not open. Think about what job you want to be. You have time till tomorrow, pack according to your idea. I will do the same and ask the king to get us some hair tie."

Looking back at Ino who still was searching. Hopeless, Sakura shook her head. They both excused themself and left to fulfill the plan.

...

...

...

The sun was rising, they planned to meet at crack of dawn, but only Tenten was present, even arrived earlier. Holding a brown cape in her hand. Her style looked rather boyish, panda hairstyle, a dark-green jacket with white muster, under them is a metal protector in case of a fight. Brown pants and a big leather bag on the back, in total quite normal. Just that everywhere were some weapons hidden... And one sword attached to the belt.

"Ten, sorry, I needed to repack Ino's stuff, if not the horse had been overloaded and somewhere between killed by the weight of her cloths."

Sakura came with Ino in the back and three horses, which already carried some food supplies and other necessities.

"Get your horse, Ten." Called person took the leash which Sakura handed her, the horse was different from the one she usually rode. It had a dark-brown fur and a white spot around the left eye.

"So what's your new identity?"

"A blacksmith on the search for the perfect material for a new sword. I have some experience in hammering, so it won't be a problem if I have to prove it."

"That's perfect, oh yeah, from now your name is only Ten, Ten Ama. I'm Saku Haru and the princess keeps her first name, already short enough, Ino Haru. She's my older sister."

"The reason?"

"If we change the names too much and accidentally call our real ones, then we get problems. It's more common for the folks to use the first name for formality unless how we used to have it with the nobles. It's still would be a problem if someone outside the castle has the name Yamanaka. By Haru both sound like a first name, so it will confuse them, makes it harder to stay in the memories. Ama is easier to remember since it's fake. "

"I see. Anyway, Ino's sulking, since you I laid my eyes on her."

Both stared at the blond. A hair ribbon was tying her hair in a ponytail with one strand falling over the right side of her face. She wore a simple, flouncy, white dress with lavender decoration. A short, sky blue cape with a hoodie which she mostly have to put on.

"Even ordinary looks good on her, but you", she pointed at Sakura," -quite seems different."

Sakura wore a short, fluffy, red dress, underneath -like Tenten- some protection. A belt around waist, which has each two mini bags fixed on the side. Black tight leggings and brown, knee-length boots. Her cape only reached her to the knees and had a wine red color, also a loaded white messenger bag. The most surprising thing must be her hair, instead of the usual pink it was blond, the same blond as Ino.

"I'm her younger sister after all. It's just tactic, less suspect, less trouble. My identity is a doctor specialized about herbage and Ino is a tailor, because of her sense for fashion."

Tenten made a ok-sign meant that she understood.

"Ino, when we will leave the castle then you're not a princess anymore, still want to do it?."

Instead of a reply she nodded and climbed on her light brown horse. With that Sakura climbed on her black one.

"Then let's go, I'll want to arrive by the inn before the sun sets."

* * *

FYI: Yamanaka, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuga are all in Konoha, just separated in four cities.

Please review if you like it =)


End file.
